Minamino Kanade/Image Gallery
Profiles 1rhythm_img02.jpg|Kanade in her casual clothes. Kanadeheadp1.jpg|Kanade's head in different angles. 1rhythm_img03.jpg|Kanade in her school uniform. rhythm_img01.jpg|TV Asahi's picture of Cure Rhythm. CureRhythm32.PNG|TV Asahi's profile of Cure Rhythm Cure Rhythm47.png|Toei Animation's profile of Cure Rhythm Rhythm img04.jpg|Crescendo Cure Rhythm Profile Profile of Cure Rhythm.png|Second visual for Cure Rhythm from Toei Animation Suite Precure Movie Cure Rhythm pose.png|Cure Rhythm's Full Stance Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody! Curerythmmovieprofile12.jpg|Cure Rhythm profile form Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. cure_rhythm_by_candycanecroft-d4739kq.png|Cure Rhythm's full stance for Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Dx3-cure-rhythem.jpg|Cure Rhythm in Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Chara_sw_chara_02.png|Cure Rhythm's profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. rhythmnewstage.PNG|Cure Rhythm's New Stage profile ryhthm.newstage2.jpg|Cure Rhythm profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi newstage2.rhythm2.jpg|Cure Rhythm's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 Stage2.Rhythm.PNG|Cure Rhythm's Stance for New Stage 2. NS321.jpg|Cure Rhythm profile from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure.Rhythm.full..jpg|Cure Rhythm poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure Rhythm.png|Cure Rhythm Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 c05_2_main.png|Cure Rhythm's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_Rhythm_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure Rhythm's Full Stance Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Rhythm Kisekoi no Mahou.png|Cure Rhythm's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Rhythm Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Rhythm's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Rhythm Pose.png|Cure Rhythm's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Rhythm.png|Infant Cure Rhythm Profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureRhythmMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Rhythm from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Minamino Kanade Cherry Blossome Kanade.jpg|Minamino Kanade Spc04main.jpg|Kanade as a patisserie Kanade eat cake and drink tea with friends.png|Kanade eats cake and drink tea with her club. Spc0401.jpg|Kanade preparing a cake Kanadechild1.png|Young Kanade. Suite7.jpg|Kanade with Otokichi doll Kanadeflute.jpg|Kanade blowing her Module Spc1001.jpg|Kanade wake up after a nightmare Spc1505.jpg|Kanade with a Lucky Spoon Spc1501.jpg|Kanade preparing a cake Spc1504.jpg|Kanade seeing Ouji's photo AngryKanade.jpg|Angry Kanade with confused Hibiki KanadeCake.jpg|Kanade with giant cake SadKanade.jpg|Sad Kanade with drained Cure Module Kanade_looking_from_behind_the_pole.jpg|Kanade looks at Ouji from behind a pole Kanade_smiling_happily.jpg|Kanade smiling Kanade_winking.jpg|Kanade winking Kanade_annoyed_about_the_net_on_her_head.jpg|Kanade annoyed about the net on her head Kanade_fed_up_with_Souta.jpg|Kanade is fed up with Souta Kanade glancing over at Hibiki.jpg|Kanade glancing over at Hibiki Kanade looking to the side.jpg|Kanade looking to the side Kanade getting excited over sweets.jpeg|Kanade getting excited over sweets Hibiki and Kanade tired.jpg|A tired Kanade Kanade looking at something.jpg|Kanade looking at something Kanade drinking tea.jpg|Kanade drinking tea Kanade glares at Hibiki.png|Kanade glares at Hibiki Kanade cringes at Ako's words.png|Kanade cringes at Ako's words Kanade notices Souta sneaking off with some cupcakes.png|Kanade notices Souta sneaking off with some cupcakes Kanade worries as she sees Souta trip.png|Kanade worries as she sees Souta trip Kanade scolds Souta.png|Kanade scolds Souta Kanade imitates Hibiki.png|Kanade imitates Hibiki Kanade being praised for cleaning up the classroom.png|Kanade being praised for cleaning up the classroom Kanade using the Cure Module to calm herself down.png|Kanade using the Cure Module to calm herself down Kanade surprised to see Hibiki wearing an apron.png|Kanade surprised to see Hibiki wearing an apron Kanade surprised to see Hibiki getting herself a huge second serving.png|Kanade surprised to see Hibiki giving herself a huge second serving Hibiki and Kanade are shocked Otokichi knows about their secret.png|Hibiki and Kanade are shocked Otokichi knows about their secret Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen are ready for the training camp.png|Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen are ready for the training camp Kanade smiling to herself.png|Kanade smiling to herself Kanade looks at Ellen confused.png|Kanade looks at Ellen confused Kanade looks over at Hibiki.png|Kanade looks over at Hibiki Kanade smiles at Hibiki.png|Kanade smiles at Hibiki Kanade listens to the Crescendo Tone.png|Kanade listens to the Crescendo Tone Kanade smiles happily.jpg|Kanade smiles happily Kanade is surprised.jpg|Kanade is surprised Sheepish Kanade.jpg|Sheepish Kanade Kanade is ready.jpg|Kanade is ready Kanade is curious.jpg|Kanade is curious Kanade jumps up and down in glee.jpg|Kanade jumps up and down in glee Kanade doesn't agree.jpg|Kanade doesn't agree Kanade is glad.jpg|Kanade is glad Kanade is going to found those notes.jpg|Kanade is going to found those notes Silly Kanade.jpg|Silly Kanade Kanade is upset.jpg|Kanade is upset Kanade doesn't know how to respond.jpg|Kanade doesn't know how to respond Kanade being kind.jpg|Kanade being kind Stunned Kanade.jpg|Stunned Kanade Embarassed Kanade.jpg|Embarrassed Kanade Kanade is annoyed.jpg|Kanade is annoyed Kanade looks over surprised.jpg|Kanade looks over surprised Kanade is fast asleep.jpg|Kanade is fast asleep Kanade is angry.jpg|Kanade is angry Kanade holds Hummy.jpg|Kanade holds Hummy Kanade chatting to Hibiki.jpg|Kanade chatting to Hibiki Kanade looks away.jpg|Kanade looks away Kanade crying in DX3.png|Crying Kanade Kanade in heaven when she touches Hummy's paw.jpg|Kanade in heaven when she touches Hummy's paw Cure Rhythm Rhythm in the ED.jpg|Rhythm in the ED rhythm.png|Cure Rhythm's face during the transformation Rhythm waves.jpg|Rhythm waves Rhythm smiles during transformation.jpg|Rhythm smiles during transformation Rhythm about to pose in her transformation.jpg|Rhythm about to pose in her transformation Cure Rhythm doing the pose for the first time.jpg|Doing the pose for the first time Suite-precurecurerhythm.png|Cure Rhythm in episode 27 Spc30cure.png|Cure Rhythm about to ask a question suite4705.jpg|Transforming to Crescendo Cure Rhythm suiteprecureconcert-kanade.jpg|Cure Rhythm in the game opening Cure Rhythm in SPC movie.jpg|Cure Rhythm in the movie BeatAndRhythm.jpg|Cure Beat and Cure Rhythm OYdU5eu.jpg|Super Rhythm doing the Music Rondo Cure Rainbow Rhythm.png|Super Cure Rhythm in All Stars DX 3 MelodyRhythm.png|Cure Rhythm in Pretty Cure All Stars: New Stage FightRhythm.jpg|Rhythm jumps into battle MelodyProtectsRhythm.jpg|Rhtythm protected by Melody RhythmWH.jpg|Cure Rhythm with evil headphones on Rhythm giving Melody the thumbs up.jpg|Rhythm giving Melody the thumbs up Rhythm looks at her hands in horror.jpg|Rhythm looks at her hands in horror Rhythm gets what Melody is trying to say.png|Rhythm gets what Melody is trying to say Rhythm hugs Souta.png|Rhythm hugs Souta Rhythm feelings touched by Melody's words.png|Rhythm feeling touched by Melody's words Rhythm surprised by the Negatone in her dream.jpg|Rhythm surprised by the Negatone in her dream Rhythm dealing with the pain that the Negatone inflicted on her.jpg|Rhythm dealing with the pain that the Negatone inflicted on her Rhythm wondering why she doesn't have a Belltier.jpg|Rhythm wondering why she doesn't have a Beltier Rhythm stunned when the Negatone disappears on her.png|Rhythm stunned when the Negatone disappears on her Rhythm worried about Melody's arm.png|Rhythm worried about Melody's arm Rhythm worryingly looks at Melody.png|Rhythm worryingly looks at Melody Rhtyhm surprised when Melody gives her the peace sign.png|Rhythm surprised when Melody gives her the peace sign Rhythm smiles back at Melody.png|Rhythm smiles back at Melody Rhythm tells everyone at home to take their quiz.png|Rhythm tells everyone at home to take their quiz Rhythm calling out to her weapon.jpg|Rhythm calling out to her weapon Rhythm during her attack.jpg|Rhythm during her attack Crescendo Rhythm talking to Noise.jpg|Crescendo Rhythm talking to Noise Rhythm is okay.jpg|Rhythm is okay CureRhythmHCPC.png|Cure Rhythm giving her 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 9 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! tumblr_n381hdjo221smyi3fo2_1280.jpg|Cure Rhythm 10th anniversary message Category:Image Galleries Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Gallery